


haven

by actuallyasweetpotato



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Demon Oikawa Tooru, Final Haikyuu Quest, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Injury, Knight Iwaizumi Hajime, M/M, Magic, POV Outsider, Unhappy Ending, honey its time for your daily dose of iwaoi angst :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyasweetpotato/pseuds/actuallyasweetpotato
Summary: Leaning against the trunk of a willow, a knight slumbers.But the dappled sunlight that dances across his open expression and closed eyes are from a sun many days ago. The gust that tousles his hair from a gale that shook the willow’s branches an even longer time ago.His sword is still in its sheath, resting across his lap. His armor still shines and gleams with light stolen from time. He doesn’t look a day older than the day his eyelids first slid shut.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	haven

**Author's Note:**

> Dear clown friend [pancakewars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pancakewars/pseuds/pancakewars), sorry for stomping all over ur heart, i will honk my clown nose at you in a comforting manner
> 
> This fic has blood and implied character death. If you have any questions, please feel free to shoot me a message here on ao3 or [tumblr](https://actuallyasweetpotato.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Plucked off by a stray breeze, a small leaf falls, then slows and stops, suspended in midair.

Leaning against the trunk of a willow, a knight slumbers. But the dappled sunlight that dances across his open expression and closed eyes are from a sun many days ago. The gust that tousles his hair from a gale that shook the willow’s branches an even longer time ago.

His sword is still in its sheath, resting across his lap. His armor still shines and gleams with light stolen from time. He doesn’t look a day older than the day his eyelids first slid shut.

The willow still remembers the moment the knight first fell asleep. He had walked into the clearing, eyebrows furrowed and steps heavy, like he could also smell the sweet cloying magic that laced the air. Looking around like he was searching for something or someone, he had called out a name too evil to be uttered by a knight’s tongue.

But in the end, the blanket of magic had been too heavy. The knight had clunked down, resting his back against the trunk and shedding the sword scabbard and pulling it across his leg. His eyes had slid shut and his breathing slowed.

At the other end of the clearing, a portal had twisted to life, a figure stepping out of it, cape billowing and horns glowing with dark magic. A demon.

The willow had shied at the sight of him, but the demon only stepped closer to cast something around the knight, pulling a veil of magic between the knight and the world. Seemingly satisfied with his work, the demon had returned to his portal, but he turned at the last second, his mouth twisted and his eyes creased, almost as if in concern.

But the demon didn’t speak. And the knight didn’t stir.

And so, the demon stepped back through the portal, and it disappeared behind him. All was calm in the clearing once more.

The willow carried on, reaching her roots deeper into the soil and stretching her branches. The knight carried on, tucked away in a little pocket in the forest, shielded from the prying eyes of time and civilization.

Now, all still is as usual. Her branches sway in a gust that the knight doesn’t feel, casting shadows that he doesn’t see. The birds… the birds are silent.

A familiar portal spirals into existence, bringing with it the clamor of battle- shouts and screams, the shriek of metal. The same demon stumbles out of the portal, spilling blood onto the grass, scorching it. A mortal wound? The portal closes behind him and the clearing is silent once more, save for the demon’s labored breathing.

“Iwa-chan.” The demon wheezes out, staggering over to the knight and leaving a trail of burned grass. “Iwa-chan. Iwa-chan.”

The knight is quiet, still in his sleep.

The demon reaches the trunk and slumps against it, just outside the magical barrier protecting the knight from the world. He turns to face the knight, a wistful expression on his face. Smoke rises from where his blood meets bark. It stings, yes, but it’s probably nothing compared to what the demon is feeling.

“I’m sorry,” The demon says in between gasps. The willow can feel his shudder shake her up to the tips of her branches and down to her roots. “Sorry, Iwa-chan. Sorry for keeping you here. Sorry for making this decision without you. I couldn’t-” He breaks to cough wetly, and when he continues, his voice is hoarse and weaker than before. “I couldn’t bear if they used you against me. Or if they hurt you to get to me. I couldn’t risk that. You’re too close to my heart.”

The knight’s chest rises. Then falls.

“I remember…” The willow barely hears him breathe out the words. “...I still remember your face when you told me we’d get through it together- that we could work together and find a solution. I felt invincible then. But now?” The demon huffs in some attempt at laughter, but it sounds like gurgling hiccups instead. “...not so much. Sorry. When you wake up… please forgive me.”

They sit in silence, only one of them hearing the birds cautiously begin chirping.

“...hey, Iwa-chan…” The demon whispers, like he’s sharing a secret with the knight, like the world is just the two of them, falling asleep under the willow. His head lifts the tiniest of fractions, then falls back against the trunk, trembling with strain. “I…” 

His lips move, but the faint words are lost to the breeze. His eyes close, but his face is still turned to the knight’s face, as if he’s listening, waiting for a response.

But the knight doesn’t speak. And the demon doesn’t stir.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully this hurt yall as much as it hurt me to write >:’)
> 
> check these out! → [other works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyasweetpotato/works) | [bookmarks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyasweetpotato/bookmarks) | [tumblr](https://actuallyasweetpotato.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Remember to relax your shoulders and drink some water!


End file.
